Ya no quiero mi sangre
by Emily Sweet
Summary: El amor se entiende y se representa de muchas formas. Se nos ha intentado enseñar este sentimiento, ya que, tipos de amor existen miles. Pero descubrí uno que duele, que es mal visto, que es sucio y que nadie podría aceptar. Vivimos es una sociedad mas abierta a los tipos de amor, pero este que yo siento, es imposible y enfermizo, eso hasta yo lo se, pero aun así, lo quise. Error.
1. Prologo

Eh de suponer ya, con mis años y mi experiencia, aun que esta sea poca; que todos sabemos que las relaciones no son fáciles, enamorarse no lo es, tampoco si es de la persona menos indicada. Todos creen que sufren con aquel amor no correspondido, ese que te rompe el corazón por el solo hecho de no estar contigo, creemos que ese es el peor sentimiento que pueda existir, enamorarte de alguien que no te quiere… pero, si esa persona que tanto amas, también te ama, pero… te ama de una forma "correcta". Sé que pensara ¿forma correcta?... cada quien ama a su manera ¿o no? ¿O es que existen personas que se nos hacen inalcanzables en aquel amor en el que también existe el deseo, los celos y aquel sentimiento de posesividad? Pues sí, o al menos yo soy el único idiota que se fija en lo inalcanzable, en aquella estrella al fondo y profundo del firmamento que claramente solo yo puedo ver… lo que significa que esta tan cerca de mi… pero es una estrella y yo, yo solo soy un árbol plantado a esta tierra que mira lo lejos y cerca que esta su estrella, su amor prohibido… Qué drama ¿verdad?... que drama el de prohibirme aquello que tanto deseo, que drama que mi corazón viva y muera por aquella persona que no puede ser mía… la única persona en este mundo que no puede pertenecerme. El amor actúa de forma extraña, o eso quiero creer, me aterra la idea de pensar que soy un maldito enfermo y que deberían castigarme de la peor forma posible por estos horribles sentimientos que alberga mi pecho, pero quizás… eso sea lo correcto, quizás aquel amor que secretamente profeso, no sea más que producto de una gran locura o una enfermedad mental muy grave… e leído, e investigado, e hecho lo imposible por entender mi propia mente, por entender estos sentimientos que al parecer no deberían existir, pero nada me a explicado que hay de malo conmigo y lo que intenta explicarme, es solo teoría y tampoco se aplica a mi caso… quizás solo soy una mala persona y esto es un castigo que se me ha impuesto… no se qué creer, no sé qué pensar. ¿Debo renunciar a mis sentimientos? ¿Debo luchar por aquello que no es mío y que en parte nunca lo debería ser?... ¿O es que ella ya me pertenece por el simple hecho de ser mi "alma gemela"?. Hablo de alma gemela de una forma literal, así es… alma gemela, como de la que habla Platón, aquella de la que fuimos separados y estamos obligados a buscar, ella quizás es mi alma gemela, nos separaron al nacer… nos dividieron y necesitamos estar juntos nuevamente, volvernos uno solo. O quizás solo estoy tomando la androginia y un antiguo mito griego para explicar mi extraño comportamiento y mis pensamientos fuera de lugar hacia mi propia hermana.

Y… ¿Por qué hablo de esto? ¿Cómo llegue a este punto?... pues los acontecimientos que me han llegado a convertir en una persona con un desequilibrio mental interno son varios… muchos factores que para una familia, para unos hermano, son normales pero yo… yo lo tome de una forma diferente. Creo que ni yo sé en qué momento comencé a sentirme de esta manera… quizás a los 12 o 13 años, quizás en ese momento mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos comenzaron a complicarse, quizás en pequeñas cosas sucedidas durante este tiempo, mi mente comenzó a cambiar y por más que intente cargarle la culpa a alguien más de esto que siento, muy en el fondo, se que yo soy el único culpable, el único que ha confundido todo y que ha arruinado su vida y ahora arruino la de ella.

Quizás para explicarme mejor o para entender mejor deba rebobinar un poco, unos meses atrás donde todo comenzó a caerse, donde se me ocurrió empezar a mostrarme tal como era y… a querer conocer de verdad a aquella persona que creía conocer y que ahora se me es desconocida a pesar de todo el amor que le tengo.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hola. Pues esta es mi nueva historia, pinecest, para los que leen esto, quiero aclararles que lo anterior escrito en esta historia es un prologo, una introducción para explicar y a la vez confundirlos un poco. ¿Por que? porque soy muy mala... bueno no es cierto._**

 ** _Básicamente_** ** _la historia se sitúa en la adolescencia de los gemelos Pines, mas específicamente, en los pensamientos del joven Pines._**

 ** _La historia abarca temas sensibles y mas realistas, lo que es el incesto, los excesos de drogas, alcohol y sexo. Porque después de todo...¿Cuales son los verdaderos pensamientos de una persona corrompida por un amor que es extraño y poco común? (si es que se puede describir así, claro)._**

 ** _Bueno, ya estas informados y advertidos. Agradezco los anteriores comentarios y criticas. todo es bienvenido. Cualquier duda que les surja, pueden hacerla. espero siempre poder responder._**

* * *

5:00 am. Día viernes. Rutina. Siempre lo mismo, despertar, mirar el reloj, notar que aún me quedan 2 horas… y seguir despierto hasta que el despertador suene. Llevo ya la mayor parte de mi vida con esto, mis pensamientos no me dejan en paz… todos los días es lo mismo y ya no sé si cada día es peor o me acerco más a lo que quiero… creo que es lo primero .

Salgo del cuarto para dirigirme al baño, es increíble que con solo ver la puerta de su cuarto, frente al mío, me cause esta sensación, este sentimiento de querer morir si no la tengo a mi lado, aun que sinceramente si me fuera a morir por no tenerla conmigo, ya habría muerto hace mucho tiempo o quizás, ella siendo mi "gemela opuesta" sea tan perfecta y tan radiante al punto de transmitirme su vida… y si lo pienso bien, creo que eso es lo que ella hace, ella es mi vida pero también es toda esta agonía que siente mi corazón y mi mente . En el baño dejo que el agua corra y se tempere antes de entrar. Mi cuerpo comienza a empaparse y con el mis pensamientos, si el agua pudiera llevarse todos estos pensamientos, todo esto que escondo y guardo, todo sería más sencillo… el decir que la ducha es el mejor lugar para pensar es cierto… pero odio pensar, a estas alturas odio mis pensamientos y me odio a mí. ¿Qué clase de persona piensa de esta forma?... me sigo preguntando eso y me lo pregunto todos los días, después de todo ninguna persona en su sano juicio tendría este tipo de pensamientos ¿verdad? Quiero decir, que todo esto que siento y que eh sentido está mal, es un error y demonios, lo tengo demasiado claro, aun así no puedo dejar de sentirlo. Soy un asco… pero por suerte ya lo acepte… aun que duela vivir con este secreto, yo lo acepte, en vez de intentar eliminarlo simplemente acepte que tengo un problema y que probablemente me iré al infierno por semejante sentimiento asqueroso.

Aun que debo admitir que es extraño… normalmente cuando gustas de alguien o crees amar a esa persona sucede que si eres ignorado por ella simplemente tu interés se pierde, ya que no te presta atención ni tampoco estas en su camino. Pero en mi caso es extraño, quizás mi forma de amar lo es o quizás estoy jodidamente obsesionado, al punto de no querer dejar mis sentimientos, porque a pesar de que estos me matan lentamente me hacen sentir muy bien, me hace sentir que existo, mis sentimientos por ella me contradicen… es tan complejo, es horrible, ni yo comprendo que sucede conmigo… mi mente es un completo desastre y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para ordenar mis pensamientos, eh intentado tomarlo como algo pasajero algo que el tiempo borrara, pero ya a estas alturas me di cuenta que el tiempo no borra nada; solo nos obliga a aceptar lo sucedido. Aun así y con todo esto muy "claro" en mi mente no quiero dejar de sentir esto, por lo contrario, cada vez que ella me sonríe directamente a mí, nuevamente mi cerebro explota.

Ahora, si analizo mis pensamientos y sentimientos, es increíble lo contradictorio que pueden ser.

7:30 AM, estoy listo. Desayuno lentamente, esta vez llegare nuevamente tarde a la escuela solo por esperarla, aun no entiendo muy bien porque lo hago… quiero decir, lo hago por esperarla y por poder estar al menos unos minutos a su lado…. Aun que no hablemos absolutamente nada durante el trayecto a la escuela y parezcamos un par de completos desconocidos. Así es, esa es mi relación con ella ahora, no le hablo… por miedo. Sé que cualquier cosa me hará lanzarme sobre ella y decirle lo que siento, llevo tantos años que mi pecho esta reprimido y mis sentimientos pueden salir a flote por cualquier cosa. Así es como estamos ahora… ya no nos contamos todo, ya no tenemos esa cercanía, ya… nada, y todo porque yo me eh alejado, aun así de vez en cuando intento hablar con ella… ser cercanos, ser… su hermano. Después de todo ella sigue teniendo algunos problemas amorosos, que personalmente odio con todo mi ser.

Veo como baja, alegre y llena de vida, lista para un nuevo día. Se veía hermosa, como de costumbre. Unas medias negras, un short negro, unas zapatillas blancas, un suéter color crema que mostraba sus hombros y el bretel de su sostén rosa, su cabello suelto y recién alisado con aquella plancha, un sutil brillo labial color rosa y rímel en las pestañas. ¿Es que cada día se vuelve más bella? ¿O intenta… provocarme?... ¡Diablos Dipper no de nuevo!... ahora… no podre dejar de pensar en ella por el resto del día.

Subimos al auto de mama. Ella iba escuchando música mientras miraba con una bella sonrisa por la venta, yo, yo mire sus piernas y sentí ese deseo de poner mi mano sobre su rodilla y subirla lentamente… diablos. Mire por la ventana de mi lugar intentando eliminar esos pensamientos. No son buenos, no está bien que piense eso, aun que me gusta mucho hacerlo… pero no ahora. ¿Por qué siempre elijo los peores momentos para tener este tipo de pensamientos?... es increíble lo terrible y enredada que esta mi mente… sinceramente existen días en los que no quiero tener este sentimiento, momentos en que preferiría estar muerto, momentos en los que realmente me doy cuenta que soy un asco de persona y que realmente mi existencia sobra en este mundo, que estoy ocupando oxigeno y que perfectamente otra persona mucho mejor podría estar ocupando mi vida.

Al llegar a la escuela ella salió despidiéndose de mi madre, corrió hasta su aula dejándome atrás, solo, con mis pensamientos, mis problemas y mis sentimientos… como siempre, dejándome solo, con las palabras en la boca y quizás con mucho más que eso. Me duele ya no ser importante para ella, pero todo es mi culpa, yo me aleje, yo la aparte de mi vida. Quisiera explicarle las razones por las cuales me fui alejando de ella, las razones por las que me volví mas esquivo a sus miradas, a sus caricias y sus sonrisas, quisiera decirle todo lo que siento, gritárselo y aliviar mi pesado corazón de una vez por todas… pero eso solo empeoraría todo.

Mi día pasa aparentemente normal, siempre pienso como me verán las personas, de seguro soy el marginado cerebrito de la clase, si no fuera porque tengo una hermana gemela, nadie sabría de mi existencia ni siquiera mis amigos… bueno, solo tengo un amigo… quiero decir, lo conozco desde hace 4 años y durante estos años siempre ha sido mi "mejor amigo"… el también solía ser amigo de Mabel, pero eso cambio cuando ella se fue de este salón, ahora es muy mal visto que ella se junte con los marginados, ya saben, una chica tan popular como ella… no tendría porque juntarse con cosas como nosotros. Antes cuando debíamos convivir en el mismo salón ella ya era conocida, porque claro era muy linda, muy servicial y tierna… pues ahora se volvió una chica popular. Es la envidia de todos junto con aquel "Dimitri"… ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¡Es horrible!... claro pero es el galán indiscutible de la escuela. Diablos como odio la escuela, con sus etiquetas, con sus estatus, es peor que en la edad media, con aquella organización social tan estúpida, si eres marginado lo eres hasta tu muerte, o en mi caso hasta que se acabe la escuela… y Dimitri… ¡oh! el es el "Rey elegido por el señor todo poderoso" ¡¿mierda que clase de estupidez es esta?! Oh… y Mabel… Mabel es la reina, la novia del idiota… no me gusta pensar en lo enamorada que debe estar mi hermana de ese idiota, odio pensar en eso. Odio verlos juntos, odio verlo en ¡mi casa! Con ¡MI hermana!... lo odio, en estos momentos solo necesito respirar profundo y recordar que matar es jodidamente ilegal.

Llegar a casa es mi único alivio. Una vez en mi hogar me encierro en mi cuarto y me recuesto en mi cama… mis pensamientos vuelven, esos donde soy el ser más horrible del mundo, así que para ahogar estos pensamientos simplemente enciendo el radio e intento dormir… es difícil cuando sabes que la persona que amas esta ahora mismo en una fiesta posiblemente consumiendo alcohol o besándose con el idiota que tiene por novio.

* * *

Nota.

 _ **El próximo capitulo tardara un poco, estaré actualizando lo mas pronto posible, bueno lo mas pronto que me permitan mis estudios. Por favor Hazme saber si la historia es de tu agrado.**_

Atte. Ema/EmilySweet.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Bueno seguimos con el capitulo 2. Muchas gracias a la gente que comenta, me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Perdón si tarde un poco escribiendo esta parte, pero apenas si tenia tiempo para escribir; Bueno sin mas que decir, espero disfruten esta segunda parte._**

 ** _Gravity Falls no me pertenece, ni sus personajes._**

* * *

Es increíble como cada día es peor que el anterior. Domingo 4:48 AM, Mabel acaba de llegar a casa, esta vez paso menos tiempo fuera. Desperté al escuchar la camioneta de Dimitri estacionarse fuera de casa y luego de unos minutos un extraño alboroto fuera de la misma, era la voz de Mabel y la de su novio; estaban discutiendo.

Luego del escándalo escuche un silencio que me hizo sentir un pitido en los oídos, luego la puerta de la casa abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe, los pasos de Mabel se escuchaban algo pesados, como si no se pudiera su propio cuerpo… no sé si fue mi idea o escuche sollozos de ella, quizás si lo eran pero mi cobardía no quiso admitirlo. Sentí como se metió a su cuarto y se encerró allí, sentí deseos de levantarme e ir con ella a preguntarle que le pasaba y consolarla pero claro… como lo dije ya, soy muy cobarde como para siquiera levantarme de mi cama.

Logre quedarme dormido luego de una hora. Desperté exactamente a las 12:30 PM, mama no estaba en casa así que me levante en pijama para comer algo, una vez en el primer piso me di cuenta de que todo estaba muy silencioso, quizás Mabel había vuelto a salir, aun que sinceramente lo dudo mucho… quise subir y verla, platicar con ella un rato quizás para saber cómo estaba y esas cosas comunes que preguntan los hermanos… oh, y claro si es que había terminado con… su novio, por el alboroto de hace unas horas no me cavia otra respuesta a que había sido todo eso, así que quise suponer que eso era lo que aquejaba ahora a mi hermana, además en el fondo… quería mucho que fuera eso la causa de la pelea de anoche.

Prepare un desayuno para dos, y me dispuse a subir las escaleras y encaminarme hasta el cuarto de Mabel, llegue hasta su puerta y dentro de los aproximados 2 minutos que estuve fuera pensé muchas cosas… entre ellas si realmente debía tocar aquella puerta y que era lo que le diría exactamente una vez que la tuviera enfrente. Finalmente toque la puerta 3 veces… no recibí respuesta alguna ni siquiera pareciera que alguien estuviera dentro; volví a tocar la puerta y nada… abrí lentamente la puerta y mire de reojo hacia la cama de mi hermana, claramente estaba allí, dormida. Decidí entrar por mi cuenta, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro para el gusto de Mabel, había mucha ropa tirada en el suelo, basura, hojas de dibujo, pinturas, alguna que otra brocha de maquillaje y de pintura. Me acerque a la cama… la verdad es que no sabía distinguir si realmente estaba Mabel bajo esa montaña de animales de felpa, quizás solo era más ropa acumulada o uno de sus peluches gigantes; pose mi mano sobre lo que estaba bajo las mantas y sentí aquel calor humano, removí la mayor cantidad de peluches posibles y pude ver solo su cabellera asomarse por las mantas de colores… un sentimiento de incomodidad y satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo al ver su castaño cabello, suavemente acaricie el mismo y me acerque a ella con un deseo reprimido de recostarme a su lado y acariciarla.

Susurre su nombre, con la intención de que despertara, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Quise mover suavemente las mantas de su rostro a lo que recibí un quejido y una de sus manos golpeando la mía.

—Dipper…—Escuche su voz algo cansada llamarme… sentí que mi corazón palpitaba fuerte. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —otro sonido emitido por su suave voz. Por su tono creí que debía contestar algo.

—Yo… te prepare desayuno… ¿quieres… quieres que hablemos, un poco? —sentí como mi voz temblaba, y decidí aclarar mi garganta un poco. Estaba muy nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez en mi vida que le hablaba, demonios, que patético soy.

—Claro…—Descubrió su rostro y me quedo viendo para luego sonreírme de una forma muy dulce, una forma en la que solo ella sabe.

Intente formar una sonrisa en mi rostro para devolverle el gesto. Pero sentí que lo que hice fue totalmente absurdo, por lo que me levante y solté un rápido "te veo abajo" para luego salir casi corriendo de allí.

Sentí mi corazón. Realmente este iba a estallar, la sentí, tan cerca… después de tanto tiempo sin poder tocar ni su rostro, la sentí cerca. Me sentía desesperado; y esto solo me daba la razón, yo, no estoy bien de la cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos en los que estuve auto criticándome y sintiéndome el ser más miserable, sentí como ella bajaba las escaleras y mi cerebro se estrujo. Nuevamente, la bomba emocional había estallado dentro de mí, no me sentía bien. Llego a la mesa y se sentó a mi lado. Volteo su rostro para mirarme mientras sentí como el mío se comenzaba a convertir en tomate.

Debo calmarme, debo tranquilizarme, no puedo actúa así, no soy un subnormal ni un marginado… bueno, no del todo, aun así no puedo comportarme así, es mi hermana y debo ser un gran hermano para ella en estos momentos. Había olvidado por completo esta sensación, por esto me aleje, no podía sentirme así cada vez que la tenía cerca. No puedo vivir así, siento mi cuerpo tenso y mi rostro parece que va a estallar, su expresión… su expresión no ha cambiado mucho… ¿me hablo? ¿Me dijo algo? No la escuche… ¡demonios, debo dejar de mirarla así!

— ¿Vas… a comer o qué? — ¡Diablos! ¿Y ese tono de voz de donde lo saque?... ¿Es lo mejor que pude decir? ¿Es que soy idiota?... genial su rostro de extrañeza… oh esta, está riendo… ¿Fue gracioso?... no estoy seguro. —Am… ¿Qué paso anoche?... Quiero decir, escuche un alboroto…

— Oh… nada en realidad…— Su rostro se volvió algo melancólico con mi pregunta y además, esa sonrisa, es demasiado fingida, aun la conozco… se que algo le pasa ¿Por qué no quiere contarme? — Esta muy bueno…— Comenzó a comer mientras mantenía esa sonrisa falsa que intentaba decirme que todo estaba bien y que no quería hablar de lo que la estaba haciendo sentir mal.

—Mabel, tu… puedes confiar en mí, yo te apoyo, quiero que estés bien… puedes… hablar conmigo, de lo que sea. — Sentía como mi voz se quebraba de vez en cuando y mis manos con un movimiento rápido y según yo contra mi voluntad tomaron las de ella. Sentí un calor nuevo en mis mejillas y además aquel acto hizo que su mirada se posara directamente en mis ojos, la mire y note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su rostro tenía una expresión que yo no podía entender.

—… Gracias… — Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios luego de unos segundos de silencio y sentí como apretaba levemente mis manos mientras veía como se me acercaba, apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y soltaba mis manos para abrazarme.

— ¿E-estas… bien? — No entiendo muy bien porque me abraza y siento como mi corazón se vuelve loco. Aun así correspondo con una fuerza no muy adecuada a su abrazo y la apego a mí. No se hace cuanto tiempo no sentía este calor proveniente de ella, pero me encantaba sentirla. Sentí como ella misma profundizaba el abrazo y se quedada así, en silencio, tranquila y aferrada a mí con fuerza.

Sentí que ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida, lentamente tome valor y acaricie su espalda y su cabello de forma suave, sentía su aroma, un aroma dulce, suave y hermoso… no quería volver a separarme de ella, podía estar así por años, por un momento todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron… ¿Alguna vez te has encontrado en aquel momento donde no existe nada más que tu y esa persona? Ese momento preciso en el que incluso tu mente deja de funcionar y solo puedes sentir esa calidez, esa sensación de amor y de felicidad… bueno, eso fue exactamente lo que sentí durante esos minutos.

Cuando sentí que su cuerpo se separo del mío, internamente grite, no quería que ese momento acabara, sentía que algo como eso jamás iba a volver a pasar, pero la deje, deje que se separara de mí y me mirara con cariño, ternura y amor, ese amor familiar que odio, pero que en sus ojos es bellísimo.

Siguió comiendo, como si la conversación o el motivo de su tristeza realmente no existieran, no quise seguir preguntando, no quería incomodarla o siquiera molestarla, por lo que fije mi vista en mi taza de té y me quede así, sin hacer o decir nada. Ella se dio cuenta de mi aparente incomodidad y levanto su mirada hacia mí. Me observo por largos segundos y comenzó a preguntar cosas, notaba en su rostro que de cierta forma, le estaba costando hablar conmigo, como si hablara con un desconocido, como si recién me estuviera viendo, por primera vez en su vida, yo por mi parte contestaba a las preguntas de una forma que ni yo me hubiera imaginado, me sentía libre, no sentía miedo de hablarle, era una charla cualquiera, pero me sentía feliz e inmediatamente pensé ¿hace cuanto tiempo que ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra? ¿Por qué ella tampoco intento hablarme, como lo está haciendo ahora? ¿Es que acaso de verdad nos habíamos distanciado de una manera horrible?... pues claro que sí. Esa era la razón, el problema, ya ni siquiera éramos gemelos, me di cuenta que todo había cambiado, me sentía estúpido, tanto tiempo con el corazón reprimido, tanto tiempo evitando todo y pensando en la clase de fenómeno que soy, no me había dado cuenta de lo que éramos hoy en día. Nada. En eso nos convertimos. Esto me hace pensar mucho mas, ella también se distancio de mí, jamás me había dado cuenta, siempre e creído que soy yo el gran problema, pero ahora hablando y viendo su rostro, me doy cuenta que ella también se alejo de mí, fue algo mutuo, algo que no debía pasar. Es horrible cuando algo tan horrible es mutuo, ¿por qué este amor que yo siento no puede ser mutuo al igual que lo fue el separarnos?

Hablamos por horas, nos reímos, bromeamos y nos contamos chismes… es normal eso para cualquier par de hermanos, pero para mí no lo era. Aun que después de tanto pensar me sentía incomodo, también sentía que esto era bueno, que esta línea de comunicación que habíamos cerrado se abría nuevamente, esta vez quizás de una buena forma. Me siento feliz, pleno, dichoso, he recordado que no solo es la mujer de mi vida, es mi hermana, y eso no es malo, es perfecto, si no lo fuera no podría hablar de esta forma… tanta confianza, tanto cariño, me vuelve loco, de verdad lo hace, pero no me importa me siento feliz, siento que quizás lo que mi corazón siente no es tan malo, que quizás mis pensamientos no son tan retorcidos y que quizás yo no estoy tan enfermo.

* * *

Nota.

 **Muchas gracias a Luty Malfoy e Inserte Nombre por sus Reviews, aclarando algunas dudas, los pensamientos de Mabel y su "historia" se verán en un par de capítulos mas, la idea es mostrar a esta mabel un poco mas egoísta y reservada, después de todo no siempre las historias de amor son felices. Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y espero sigan comentando, toda critica es bienvenida. Muchas gracias.**

 **Atte. Ema/EmilySweet**


End file.
